


The Prince of Darkness

by Ilonka



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Hammer Horror Films, Makt Myrkranna - Powers of Darkness
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, It Is Loki as Dracula, Period Typical Attitudes, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilonka/pseuds/Ilonka
Summary: " Imagine Loki as Dracula (the actual Bramstoker’s Dracula) and you as both Mina and Johnathon Harker. Like Johnathon, you are sent on the business trip to meet Loki. However, instead of just making the business deal, he seduces and beds you. Later, realizing he is a vampire, you manage to escape the castle and ultimately return home. Then, like Mina, Loki decides to follow you home so he can make you his own."Old - OK, ANCIENT-  imagine, but I am just reading fabulous Makt Myrkranna and wanted to try this. English is not my first language.





	1. The Castle in the Carpathians

 

**Diary of someone unknown**

 

_First of May. 1893_

I arrived to Golden Krone Inn at the afternoon. This is clean, cozy place, food is good and the service friendly. No wonder my host, the mysterious English Lord living in the middle of the Carpathians, chose this place.

 

_Later. In the castle._

This has been quite an interesting adventure!

No one wanted  to bring me from the inn to the castle. Instead they offered all kind of excuses, pretending not to understand my German - it is not _that_ bad! - or crossing themselves and shaking their heads.  I offered to buy the horse and ride, but with the same result. 

Thankfully my host seemed to guess the problem.

The sun had set, when a handsome  black carriage, drawn by good-looking black horses, and with green and gold coat-of-arms on the lacquered door, stormed to the front of the inn. It was welcomed with screams, more crosses, and someone whispered:

 “Denn die Todten reiten Schnell. "

(For the dead travel fast.)

Maybe this was the reason he wanted to move, I thought. Superstitious peasants.

  
Just before I climbed to the carriage, the landlady of the inn, sweet-looking old lady in Hungarian dress, came to me. She offered a lovely, blooming hawthorn spray to me and slid  a crucifix around my neck. 

“For you Mother´s sake,” she added in German, and went way.

 

 The full moon had risen, when the carriage stopped in front of the castle.

It was an impressive-looking building in the middle of the spruce forest. Driver carried my luggage to the oaken door and hit the knocker, and the door was soon opened.

A man of thirty or thirty five, carrying a gas lamp, stood in front of me.  He was tall and lean, with pale skin and thin lip, and his hair matched his fine black clothes. They  were completed by  green waistcoat and golden pin in his cravat.

He was exquisitely handsome.

The man´s greenish blue eyes narrowed, when he saw me. He stared me for a moment, then spoke with beautiful, English accent.

"Welcome to my house! Please, enter; you have made a long journey.“

"Thank you, my Lord," I said and did as was wished.

If the building was impressive outside, it was doubly so inside.  The same coat-of-arms which had decorated  the carriage door hung around the fire place. Colours were rich and vibrant, with green velvet drapes and opulent gold touches. 

Sudden  howling of the wolves made him smile, showing his snow white teeth.

“Ah, the bat and the wolf are stirred!”

He showed the long wooden table where the dinner was laid.  Borscht and wine, bowl of grapes and coffee in ornate cups. I was famished, and the food had delicious scent.

“I never dine,” he said, “but I thought that you would be hungry after such a long journey.”  

"How very true!“

 When I ate, he spoke about his interest in London, the city of his ancestors.

"Such foggy, gaslit streets would make an interesting place to dwell.” Again that strange smile.  “But I am keeping you awake! I will show your room, Miss.”  

 

_Second of May. Early in the morning._

I saw such a strange dream! The bat was flapping it´s wings against the window panes, the wolves were howling, and white mist seemed to fill the room. Then I saw my host´s face, but his eyes were red, and when his cold lips kissed my lips and my throat, I felt my breath deepening, my heart beating faster, and then a convulsion woke me up, gasping air.


	2. Discovery

_Continued_.

   Of course my room was empty. It was beautiful, a bit misty morning, the sun had risen, and I could hear the fresh singing of the nightingale. I rose, reaching my robe, and in that moment I caught my own reflection in the mirror.

   There was two tiny, blue puncture marks in my throat.

   What extraordinary coincidence! Mist, bat, wolves... Terrified peasants who didn´t want me to go to the castle. The kind old woman who had given crucifix and hawthorn spray to me.

   "For your mother´s sake."

   I had put crucifix to the drawer before going to sleep and the hawthorn spray... I had probably forgotten it to the carriage.

   Without bothering myself more with these superstitions, I washed myself at the washstand, chose my red dress and went downstairs. There I found letter at the table which I had dined at.

 

   Dear Miss ----,

   Sadly I have stay away during the daylight hours. My servants take care of you, and there is library in the upstairs, including English books and magazine.  We will meet soon.

   Your friend, L

 

   I looked at my breakfast. Tea, cheese, bread and fruits... I ate, drank and decided to study the castle.

 

    _Later_.

   I have made an extraordinary discovery.

   I indeed found most wonderful library in the upstairs. Foaming waterfalls sparkle outside the window, and the shelves are full of English, German and Hungarian books, mostly about folklore and supernatural.

    Most striking thing, however, was a portrait on the table. The artwork was created by an artist of both talent and proper means, because colours had exquisite lushness. The  subject was a woman, attractively half-naked, was sitting among loveliest yellow lilies. The  most astonishing fact, however, was the woman´s face. 

   It was me!

    I have started to wonder. Am I called here in purpose - and not the one that my host desires to live in London? 

   

   

   


End file.
